Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a block diagram of a conventional wireless transceiver. A wireless transceiver 10 is used for transmitting and receiving wireless signals, and comprises an antenna unit 11, a plurality of radio-frequency switch units 12, a plurality of transmission matching units 13, a plurality of reception matching units 14, a plurality of transmitting circuits 15, and a plurality of receiving circuits 17. In this connection, the antenna unit 11 is connected to the transmitting circuits 15 via a part of radio-frequency switch units 12 and the transmission matching units 13, while connected to the receiving circuits 17 via the other part of radio-frequency switch units 12 and the reception matching units 14.
When the RF signal is transmitted via the wireless transceiver 10, a first radio-frequency switch unit 121 is turned on, such that a first transmitting circuit 151 is connected to the antenna unit 11 via a first transmission matching unit 131 and the first radio-frequency switch unit 121, and the RF signal is then sent to the antenna unit 11. When the first radio-frequency switch unit 121 is turned on, a second radio-frequency switch unit 123, a third radio-frequency switch unit 125, and a fourth radio-frequency switch unit 127 is then turned off. Thereby, a second transmitting circuit 153, a first receiving circuit 171, and a second receiving circuit 173 are isolated, so as to enhance the efficiency of sending the RF signal to the antenna unit 11 from the first transmitting circuit 151.
In sending the RF signal at another frequency-band, the second radio-frequency switch unit 123 is then turned on, while the first radio-frequency switch unit 121, the third radio-frequency switch unit 125, and the fourth radio-frequency switch unit 127 are turned off, such that the RF signal is sent to the antenna unit 11 from the second transmitting circuit 153 via a second transmission matching unit 133 and the second radio-frequency switch unit 123.
In receiving the RF signal, the third radio-frequency switch unit 125 may be then turned on, while the first radio-frequency switch unit 121, the second radio-frequency switch unit 123, and the fourth radio-frequency switch unit 127 are turned off, in such a way that the RF signal received by the antenna unit 11 may be sent to the first receiving circuit 171 via the third radio-frequency switch unit 125 and a first reception matching unit 141. Moreover, the fourth radio-frequency switch unit 127 may be also turned on, while the first radio-frequency switch unit 121, the second radio-frequency switch unit 123, and the third radio-frequency switch unit 125 are turned off, in such a way that the RF signal received by the antenna unit 11 may be sent to the second receiving circuit 173 via the fourth radio-frequency switch unit 127 and a second reception matching unit 143. Thereby, the RF signal at another frequency-band may be received.
Each radio-frequency switch unit 12 of the wireless transceiver 10 may be switched, so as to receive and transmit the RF signal. However, it is necessary for the wireless transceiver 10 to be provided with several radio-frequency switch units 12, several transmission matching units 13, and several reception matching units 14, leading to incapability of reducing the area and manufacturing cost of the wireless transceiver 10 effectively. Moreover, during the process of transmitting or receiving RF signal, the RF signal should pass through one of the radio-frequency switch units 12, resulting in loss of RF signal.